La única flor del cerezo
by Amigocha
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya cierra totalmente su corazón después del abandono de Hisana, negándose volver a amar. ¿Quien será la mujer que hará que su corazón lata nuevamente? Universo Alterno.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen sino a su creador Tite Kubo.**

 **.**

 **LA UNICA FLOR DEL CEREZO**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _-Nii-Sama ¿Por qué no rehaces tu vida?..._

 _Como es que su hermana osaba preguntarle aquello. Nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlo. Cualquier otro hubiera recibido la furia del gran presidente de los Kuchiki, pero Rukia era otra cosa._

* * *

Llegó cansado después de un día muy largo y extenuante trabajo, sin embargo, dormir no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente… Al ser el dueño de una de las empresas más importantes del país, no se daba el lujo de siquiera tomarse un día libre. Era lo mejor. Con juntas, proyectos y viajes de negocios que lo mantenían sumamente ocupado, prefería eso a no estarlo. Desde que su ex esposa lo abandonó, hacia un año y medio, su rutina era la misma. Tener todos los días ocupados para no sumergirse en la tristeza y la ira que le embargaba cada que se acordaba de lo ocurrido. La compañía constante de su familia le ayudó a superar ese trago amargo de su vida.

Después de un corto noviazgo, su hermana Rukia contrajo matrimonio con su amigo de la infancia Renji Abarai, quien además es uno de sus colaboradores y mano derecha en la empresa. La noticia de su embarazo le cayó como un balde de agua fría, no obstante pasando el tiempo, un sentimiento de protección se produjo al enterarse de que su pequeña hermana había dado a luz a una hermosa niña.

La niña era la adoración de sus padres y porque no, también la de él. Con Hisana habían planeado formar una familia pero pasó el tiempo y todo aquello no se cumplió. De un momento a otro, ella cambió, mostrándose fría, distante e indiferente. Hasta que, un día, simplemente le pidió el divorcio, sin darle explicaciones, con solo un " _ya no te amo_ ". Eso fue lo que lo orilló a concedérselo. Él no era de esos que rogaban, a pesar de que la amó en su momento, no iba a retenerla. Tenía que tener alguna buena razón para abandonarlo, y la obtuvo, la vio en brazos de otro. Eso le basto para olvidarla completamente, detestaba la infidelidad. Pero a pesar de todo; dolía, ya que se desvivió por ella, en verdad que la había amado – o eso creía él - pero de eso ya no quedaba rastro alguno.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, el Kuchiki, observaba sin ver las luces de la ciudad, meditaba en lo que Rukia le había dicho ese día.

* * *

 _Los cuatro se encontraban en una de las casas de campo favoritas de Byakuya, había decidido hacerle una pequeña celebración a su pequeña sobrina por un año de vida, ya que él no estaría presente en la fiesta de cumpleaños que le realizarían sus padres. Otro viaje lo mantendría fuera._

 _Disfrutaban de un delicioso aperitivo mientras Ichika jugaba con un peluche que él mismo le obsequió. La llegada de su sobrina le había traído un remanso de paz a su solitaria vida. Rukia lo observaba de vez en vez, ella sabía cuánto había sufrido su hermano por aquella mujer, aunque él demostrara lo contrario. Se sentía inútil al no poder ayudarlo en ese aspecto de su vida, no quería ser una entrometida pero deseaba que su querido hermano fuera feliz, así como ella era feliz con Renji y su hija. Maldecía la hora en que conoció a Hisana. Arriesgándose y conociendo a su hermano se atrevió a encararlo, sin saber que aquello desataría una vorágine de emociones en el líder del clan._

 _-Nii-sama ¿porque no rehaces tu vida?_

 _Byakuya se tensó al escucharla pero como buen Kuchiki supo ocultarlo. Renji solo se quedó callado esperando la reacción de su cuñado, mientras sostenía a su hija quien le sonreía comiendo ajena a lo que pasaba._

 _-Rukia, ya hablaremos de ello - fue todo lo que pudo decir, excusándose._

* * *

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no rehacía su vida? Era guapo, poderoso heredero de una prestigiosa empresa y tenía millones en su cuenta bancaria. Podía tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies con solo chasquear los dedos, pero él no quería a cualquier mujer. Es más, amar nuevamente no estaba en sus planes, nunca lo estuvieron hasta que la conoció. Pensó que Hisana era la mujer de su vida, tan diferente a todas las demás, pero cuan equivocado estaba.

¿Habría mujer alguna que lograse conquistar su frío y solitario corazón? ¿Estaría dispuesto a amar y abrir su corazón nuevamente?

Suspiró cerrando los ojos, alejándose del ventanal de aquel lujoso hotel donde se hospedaba. Su mirada se posó en la silueta que lo esperaba al borde de la cama. Compañía femenina no le faltaba. Toda ella derrochaba sensualidad y lujuria. Había tenido sus encuentros con ella. Con tan solo una mirada, la rubia mujer se le acercó felinamente pegando toda su exuberante figura. El amor no existía, solo el deseo de satisfacerse mutuamente. La llevo a la cama para perderse en aquel cuerpo de diosa, sin ninguna promesa o juramento.

Ya mañana sería otro día.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Un universo alterno. Esta idea se me ocurrió hace tiempo, cuando una amiguita compartió un post en facebook. No diré más, para que sea sorpresa xD**


End file.
